Bonds and Rebirth
by Medley Nightfallen
Summary: While Gajeel and Levy are sent by Makarov to prevent the rebirth of a very powerful dark magic, Grey, Juvia, Natsu and Lucy must leave to find an ancestral and benefic magic. Mainly a GaLe fic. Author: Pacifique
1. He

**Yo! here it is, the first chapter of the fanfiction "Bonds and Rebirth" from Pacifique! YEAH! I precise this is mainly a GaLe story, but you will see almost every character of Fairy Tail (along with some OC that belong to Pacifique ONLY). Also, in the beginning of the story, the chapters will alternate GaLe events (so you won't see the others) with Team Natsu events (so you won't see GaLe). Eventually all the characters will reunite.**

**The author is following the anime. The story takes place after the Edolas arc and before the S-class (here this arc doesn't exist).**

**I fell in love with this story, and I hope it will please you at least as much as it pleased me! Please enjoy and tell me what you think (in the name of the author ^^)**

**I only own the translation and the mistakes (what a surprise). This story belong to Pacifique and Fairy Tail belongs to the great and mighty Mashima.**

**x_X**

**Chapter 1: He...**

**(by Pacifique)**

Like always, he was sat at the back of the hall, at the only table which allow him to escape the light of this place. That was one of the point why he missed Phantom Lord. At least when he wanted to be unnoticed or appearing scary, he could in the shadows. At Fairy Tail, everything was enlightened, the windows wide open, and everybody could study and stare at each other at every moment. For him, it was hard to breath in this atmosphere. Gajeel didn't like to be watch, especially here, where he wasn't really welcomed. He also hated to see the others, talking, fighting joyfully, laughing… all this racket was playing with his nerves. He was almost surprised that no one still hadn't tried to attack him, excepted Laxus. Despite the obvious lack of rigor and discipline that was reigning in this crazy place, along with the incessant protestations when some decision had been decided, the procrastinations and the questions nobody cared about, it seemed that the master had kept some miraculous authority over this carnage.

Usually, he was staying here, sitting all alone when he wasn't gone for a job. He always chose those that involved a fight. It was distracting and in addition he was obtaining money. He always hated being bored, doing nothing, so he was out of bed early in order to be the first to take the best job, it was generally about a gang of thieves or a weird monster he could beat the crap of. He didn't think about the future, but he didn't really envisage staying here for a long time again. It wasn't his home after all, he didn't feel happy here. Maybe Makarov had been wrong, maybe he wasn't just enjoying being alone… it seemed clear now, he was bearing it better than this never ending noise, that joyful and constant excitement. As the days went by, he could barely stand Natsu's presence, especially him. He didn't know exactly why. Certainly because he showed he was stronger than him, and because he never missed the opportunity to remind this to him, during the rares occasions he was speaking to him. Deep down, he didn't care about it either now. All he wanted was to be alone. Today at least… he had tried to do his own show, but considering the boos that had followed, he had concluded he'd better be ignored. He wasn't ready to use his white suit again…

This morning was a bad day. He hadn't found anything worthy to keep himself distracted. It was alas a calm time. So he had gathered a pile of scrap iron on the table, before he started to chew slowly. The guild members had a tendency to stare at him when he was eating. Natsu eating flames, Wendy feeding herself with air, it was normal, nobody was shocked. But Gajeel eating metal, that was something else. As soon as they were hearing the sound of his teeth against the iron, they all turned, slightly stunned, before turning back to their childishness.

But this day was about to be worse than he ever imagined.

"Hey, Metal head."

It was useless to give a single hint of a motion to see it was Natsu. He just growled, barely eager to fight right now. Natsu stood before him, so he was almost obliged to look up.

"Seems the master want to see you… you did something wrong?"

"Shut up." He replied without bothering articulate.

Without another word he stood, leaving the mess on his table, hoping he could come back soon, he pushed Natsu out of his way and walked heavily away from him. He headed for the counter onerously failing to notice that, amongst the morning crowd, someone was following him. He tried to ignore the stares aiming him as he was crossing the large room. The master was like usual sitting cross-legged, near Cana who without surprise was drinking. Not knowing what to do, still feeling awkward toward him, because of the fault he committed that Makarov swore he would never forgive, he eventually cleared his throat. The master didn't move an inch, but he sensed a kind of start on his left, along with a unique perfume. Levy. He nodded at her, not knowing what else he could do. Levy was perhaps the person he felt the most awkward with. Every time he watched her, he saw her pinned to the tree again, badly hurt and unconscious. Worst of all, he felt able to do it again, after all only his situation had changed, nothing more.

"Master." She called in a small voice as he kept silence, reckoning he had taken enough risks like this.

Makarov's eyes flashed open and they could see the whole force of his magic. Makarov rarely bothered to be so serious, that meant it was important.

"Ah, you both." He stated.

_You both?_ They asked themselves together without cutting him.

"I have a mission for you." He continued plainly. Levy and Gajeel stared at each other.

"You mean that.." Levy started.

"Yes, you will do the same mission together."

Levy and Gajeel looked at each other once again, surprised. Right after he looked down, feeling the exasperation growing inside him. Couldn't they leave him in peace? Levy, as for her, tried to offer him a faint smile. His surprise only grew even more, he had expected her to sigh, or to protest, since everyone seemed to act like this with him. She added nothing more. Makarov seemed to wait their approval to follow. But nothing happened, because actually neither of them had fully understood, or rather realized.

"One of my friends heard rumors about a Dark Guild that would have been created recently. Its name is Rebirth. It might include powerful mages whose goal is to revive a ancient sleeping magic. I can't send all of you there. The Council is keeping an eye on us closely, they want to dissolve our guild. If we land an attack openly they will take the opportunity, accusing us to break the inter guilds wars interdiction."

"But…" Gajeel began, stepping forward. After all, if everyone could protest, why couldn't he?

"Even if this is a Dark Guild, this law is still protecting them. Nothing forbid them to create a guild and do anything they want."

He paused once again, but no one spoke.

"Here my plan." He said then and both of the young mages nearly stopped breathing.

"The Rebirth members will come to Magnolia in order to recruit new members. Find them, pretend you want to leave Fairy Tail and to join them. Win their trust the faster you can. As soon as it's done, you will tell them that Fairy Tale knows about their goal and want to attack them. Levy, you will suggest to create a rune that would protect them from the outside. In reality, you'll create a rune that trap them from the inside. Then I'll send the Council that could arrest them."

Gajeel sighed, then he was about to answer but Levy spoke first.

"Why me?" She asked, her voice nearly shaking. "Fried could do much better than me, and much faster than me."

"Most of the Rebirth members know him. He took part in a lot of missions that gave him a certain notoriety. All those who know his name know he would never leave the guild. However, coming from Gajeel, no one will be surprised, and you Levy, no one knows your name. If you have something to say, say it now. Otherwise go and get ready, and you Levy ask Fried to teach you how to make the rune."

They both looked down, simultaneously. Levy thought that indeed, despite the fact she had been part of Fairy Tail for a long time, she always did only minor missions with Shadow Gear, matching the smallness of her powers, and her pathetic fight skills. Gajeel as for him understood once again how hard his redemption was before he could truly be part of this Guild. He was starting to doubt to want it really.

"Good." Makarov continued, when he seemed to take this dark silence as a sign of approval. They remained here, staring at each other for a moment, ignoring what to do or say.

"So." Makarov spoke again, sizing the cup of sake placed before him. "Why are you still here? They'll be here at the end of the afternoon, there there, go."

Gajeel and Levy looked at each other one last time, and as Makarov was almost finishing his drink they decided to recover by mutual agreement.

"I… I'm going to get Fried. We meet here later."

"I…" He wanted to say, but she was already gone.

He sighed. It was nearly the worst situation he could imagine. Makarov was an ultimate manipulator. He had used their surprise to make them accept the situation. He nearly wanted to turn around, to explain him it was out of question he leaves for a mission alone with Levy, but he seemed so satisfied with himself that he gave up. After all when he thought about it, it was the only solution. He was the only one who could do it. All this because of his scary face, because he did look the part to act like a Dark Guild dog. He thought back about the master's words before he had joined the guild.

"_Would you have taken lives if Jose had ordered it? There is no difference between this and being a doll, don't you think?"_

That was exactly what he did _not_ want to be, a doll, he had believed that if he joined Fairy Tail it would be, but apparently, here or elsewhere, the orders from the master were incontestable. That was it, when this mission will be over, he will leave this guild and go on his own path by himself. Even if he had no choice, it was foolish from the master's part to send someone like Levy in the middle of horde blessed with an incredibly powerful magic, and he was even crazier to send _him_, the most selfish member of the guild, to assure its safety.

Levy wanted to reach the stairs to find Fried but Jet and Droy surprised her.

"Where are you going Levy-chan?" The first asked.

"Is something wrong?" The second added.

Indeed, Levy had had no time to recompose her face, in her mind a single thought was running in circles: this mission, she would never be capable to succeed. She didn't feel strong enough. She hesitated a moment but eventually concluded it was useless to lie, even if she hoped she could always hide a part of the truth.

"I have to get Fried, before he leaves." She whispered, looking down at the floor.

"Why?" Jet asked.

"What's going on, aren't we supposed to work together today?" Droy added.

She shook her head, finding it hard to look at them.

"No, I have something else to do." She whispered again. She wanted to step forward toward the stairs, repeating "I have to find Fried."

It seemed the last sentence hadn't been heard.

"Something else to do? Without us?" They asked almost at the same time.

"Oh…" She stated, gathering her strengths to appear more confident. "You won't be interested, he promised me to teach me how to create traps with runes."

They remained silent for a moment… It had been a long time since she hadn't seen them so focused.

"So why do you look so sad?" Droy inquired.

For once, Jet didn't feel like adding something. Levy felt her last hope fading, she couldn't hide the situation anymore.

"Come." She said. They sat at their usual table, and after a quick explanation she found herself facing their horrified expressions.

"Gajeel?" Droy chocked.

"Yes…" Levy sighed. "But the real problem is I'll never be able to make this rune at time…"

"Of course you can Levy we trust you…" Jet began.

He didn't need to say it, she knew they both were thinking this. Today again she failed to understand where this unlimited trust they gave her modest person came from. She grabbed her head and sighed.

"Just don't trust Gajeel… we don't know what he's thinking…"

Levy took a minute to think. She saw Gajeel, struck by Laxus' blow that was meant for her, without fighting back. She didn't think it was possible, but she was happy to leave with him and not with them in the end. It might be selfish but it was obvious for all of them that Gajeel was much stronger then her two teammates, if not the whole Shadow Gear team. There were more chances she could stay alive with him, just because he was stronger.

"It isn't Gajeel who scared me the most… it is rather being in the middle of a Dark Guild…"

They didn't answer. Levy wasn't used to such serious missions, neither were they. There was a silence. Then...

"I better go no" She added. "I'm leaving this afternoon." She couldn't stand their scandalized looks that only reminded her her own incompetence anymore, she stood and headed for the stairs, leaving them behind. She quickly spotted Fried who was wearing a dark expression too.

"You don't believe I can do it, right?" She asked directly when she saw him.

"I think you can… even if it required a huge amount of magic. What bothers me the most are the circumstances. If you want my opinion, the master better let this Dark Guild do as it please, and leave the consequences to the Council."

Levy sighed. Everyone seemed to think this mission was meant to be failed.

"If the master wants to take such a risk, it must be something serious, and he doesn't think the Council can be able to stop this thing they want to awake." She added.

She shivered. What if she had to witness this thing's awakening whatever it was, and what if she had to face it with her weak abilities? Fried remained silent for a moment too, before he motioned her to follow until they reached the Fairy Tail archives that also contained a large library. The rule was simple to understand for her, but the real problem was she had to repeat it a countless time, while taking care of several parameters. A single symbol mistake, a single askew line and she would have to do it again from the beginning. She felt she would have to create the trap on a large area, and it would be even harder. But she had no time to learn even more, so she would practice.

She left with a few books in the arms. And barely half an hour later, she was coming back in the hall, with her stuffs ready. She looked for Gajeel, surprised she couldn't fond him, before she realized that Jet and Droy, their backs on her, were preventing her to see him, in the shadow at the back of the room. Struggling with her bag slightly too heavy because of her books, she ran as fast as she could toward the table. Being small was at least an advantage, it made her discreet. None of them had seen her coming.

"If you try a single wrong move on her…" Droy began.

"We…" Jet trailed off, clenching his teeth.

Gajeel almost hadn't looked up, he was still chewing his metal calmly. It was as if he didn't realize the situation.

"You what?" He asked calmly.

"You will regret to be born."

He continued to watch them casually, but Levy thought she saw something sad in his eyes, a strange glimmer that seemed to say he was already regretting it. This fleeting impression was gone as fat as it came, but for her it was enough.

"Stop." She said in a small voice.

"Stay out of this Levy." Jet stated, turning toward her as Droy was still glaring at Gajeel with furious eyes.

"Please" She tried "I'm asking you to leave him alone."

But this time it seemed no one was listening. Droy gripped Gajeel by his collar, but the man still observed him as calmly, eating. He didn't manage to make him move an inch, and the Dragon Slayer smirk before the ridiculousness of the situation. After a long moment Droy let go of him, gritting his teeth.

"Can I go back to work now?" Gajeel asked as he ate the last bit of iron that was laying on the table.

"Yes, let's go." Levy agreed. During a few seconds, he thought he was about to stand and strike, but instead he just walked away with her. They walked quickly toward the big door, ignoring the glances.

"Sorry" She said through her teeth. "I couldn't do otherwise than telling them."

"Well, where are we going?" He asked as if he hadn't heard anything.

"In my opinion they will search a discreet place, I think I know where." She answered as they were leaving in the street. She hesitated to add the words '_Follow me'_ but she was afraid he would take it as an order. Deep down, even if he had been able to take some blows for her, she still was slightly afraid of Gajeel, she was feeling like walking in a minefield.

"I'm following you." He said.

She nodded, and before they walked again he saw her pinned on the tree one more time. He chased this image as best as he could, hoping it would disappear someday.


	2. When Erza isn't here

**Sorry to be late, I had some... hem... problems with myself (and some laziness too) that didn't allow me to write. So here the second chapter where, unfortunately for the GaLe fans, Gajeel and Levy aren't there. Instead you could meet Natsu, Lucy, Grey (-sama) and Juvia. I forgot to say there will be several pairings (I won't say which ones) in this story so all this little people need some chapters to allow their relationships to evolve. That's the most interesting after all!**

**Okay enough talking! Please read and review (at least for Pacifique, she's amazing! ^0^). By the way thank you for the faves, reviews and alerts! It made me smile and boosted me!**

**I only own the translation and the mistakes (blablabla). The story belongs to Pacifique (blablabla) and Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima ().**

**Chapter 2: When Erza isn't here**

**(By Pacifique)**

"Natsu! Please!" Lucy complained without believing for real it could change anything.

"But… Erza's not here…" He growled, not bothering to look up at her, his head laid on his arms. Happy shook him but he didn't even answer.

"Natsu…" The exceed whimpered. "We're bored!"

Grey was sitting right before him in the same position. Lucy sighed.

"But come on, I'm not going to be able to pay my rent if we stay here."

"But Erza's not here." Grey repeated exactly with the same tone as Natsu's.

"We just can choose something easy…" Lucy tried again even if she was completely desperate. She didn't know it but Juvia was staring at them for the other side, but she couldn't bring herself to join them. She saw Lucy placing her hand over Grey's shoulder and she felt her mind boiling. She gritted her teeth, too shy to intervene. After some times that seemed like an infinity Lucy stopped shaking Grey because Happy had pulled her hair. Juvia wanted to hug the little cat.

"Happy!" She screamed. But before she could open her mouth he pulled her hair once again in order to bring her ear to him. He whispered something that made her smile and her eyes flashed. Juvia felt frightened about what would come next.

"So Natsu" She stated suddenly in a loud and rather unnatural voice "you don't think you're able to complete a mission without Erza. You are scared that she can't be here to rescue you?"

Natsu jerked up suddenly and Happy sent a wink at Lucy.

"What about you Grey?" She went on. "You feel the same? You can't do anything when the boss isn't here?"

He straightened too and Juvia who was still watching thought she was absolutely evil.

"No!" They yelped almost at the same time.

"So why are we still here motionless just because Erza isn't here?"

Before Lucy could add or do anything, Natsu and Grey were sprinting toward the request board. Once they reached it they fought ferociously, throwing some objects around them. Juvia watched them with passion, her eyes encouraging her great favourite. Meanwhile, Lucy and Happy were waiting patiently. When they were breathless and exhausted, they eventually agreed about a third request then they ran back to their table, nearly crashing on it.

"Look Lucy!" Natsu yelled "It's a mission about beating the crap out a lot of monsters!"

"And we have to find a lost object!" Grey added. Behind them, Juvia had stepped forward shyly, suddenly appearing from behind her pillar.

Lucy took the request as Happy flew slowly behind her.

"We had recently discovered an old legend that tell that on the top of the mountain overhanging our village, sleep a magical force incredibly powerful which could bring peace and happiness. Several of our brave warrior tried to reach it but the desert is the monsters' territory. This is why we need the help of powerful mages. The reward is all our modest town council could gather." Lucy read aloud. Indeed it was rather consequent. She frowned.

"Monsters…" She said. "Are you sure this isn't a bit too…"

"Dangerous?" Natsu finished proudly. "No, why? This isn't because Erza isn't here that we have to refuse this mission. Right Lucy?"

Grey nodded brightly. Lucy sighed. It was true that the reward was particularly high. He took her time to think.

"I'm going to kill more monsters than you, icy bastard." Natsu challenged Grey

"In your dreams…" Grey spat back. They threw a few more insults at each other before they began to fight again. Too used to endure this, Lucy stepped aside to dodge a projectile, reading the request again… Happy stared at her.

"Well then, you are not happy Lucy?" He asked.

"Thanks to you" She answered "we have to face hundreds of monsters, climb up a mountain and spend hours in the desert to find something… next time remind me to never listen your advices anymore." The little cat flew away sadly.

Dodging another projectile from the battle caused by Natsu and Grey that spread progressively, especially since Elfman had taken part of it, yelling as always about his man speech, she headed for the bar. Mirajane smiled at her.

"We're leaving for this mission, Natsu, Grey, Happy and I."

"Okay." She said.

Now she just had to wait the childish battle to end, so the two young women watched the mess, commenting.

"Ouch! A blow right in the... it wasn't very fair." Elfman was on the floor, holding between his hands his virile attributes, clenching his teeth, because a man doesn't cry.

"Who dared copy my famous Lucy Kick?" Lucy demanded ironically. They laughed.

"This is weird." The spirit mage stated suddenly as they calmed down. "Gajeel doesn't fight with them?"

Mirajane's face darkened.

"He left in mission… with Levy, it was a special order from the master."

"Gajeel?" Lucy yelped "With Levy!"

"I didn't really understood what was that about. Droy and Jet nearly killed him when they learned about this... but they eventually left."

"How can the master do that to Levy?" Lucy growled, her head laying on her hands.

"He certainly think that Gajeel changed… I think we should give him a chance." Mirajane answered with a strange smile.

"Makarov can say what he want, this guy scare me. The last time I was with him, it was during the fight with Phantom Lord, he beat the crap out of him during nearly thirty minutes, just because he was bored." Lucy tried not to think about it anymore. She was over it now, but it didn't mean she had forgotten. Then she had been through a lot after this, especially with the fight against Oracion Seis.

Mirajane didn't answer. And the silence reigned a few moments between them.

"Well, it seems this is over." The white haired mage suddenly noticed. Lucy turned around. This apocalyptic vision implying collapsed tables, unconscious bodies and broken objects didn't surprised her anymore. Wounded Natsu and Grey were rushing at her, followed closely by Happy.

"So, are we leaving?"

"You'll see we can do this without Erza."

Lucy gave them a shy smile. After all, they didn't risk a lot. And then… the reward was worth it, not to mention this mysterious magical force.

"Okay." She sighed. Natsu hopped in joy, clapping Happy's little paw, while Grey was wearing a satisfied smile. He was so proud of himself he didn't see Juvia coming from the right.

"Juvia…" She began shyly, "wishes she could come with you." She had spoken so low that if Lucy hadn't pricked up her ears she could have heard the end of the sentence. However Grey didn't need to hear to understand. His face turned suddenly white, he turned toward her, a hand behind his head, looking embarrassed, Lucy had to restrain herself hard not to laugh.

"Um no Juvia… this isn't possible… if we split the money in four parts rather than three… it won't be enough and Lucy couldn't pay her rent."

The young water woman smiled shyly, her hands behind her back. She stepped hesitantly toward Grey who took two steps backward.

"Juvia doesn't want the reward."

Grey's face fell even more.

"Well er…" He tried to say although he didn't know what to say, he couldn't stand the young woman's hopeful eyes. Meanwhile an idea crossed Lucy's mind.

"Wait a second... Grey, Natsu, do you think about what I think?" They both stared at her, puzzled. Once again she fought a giggle. Juvia she watching her with a mix of suspicion and hope, apparently indecisive.

"We are going in a desert…" She started, hoping to light the way for them. But it didn't work. She sighed.

"And what's the desert's main characteristic?" She asked again.

"Er… the sand?" Natsu answered, unsure.

Lucy face-palmed, exasperated by their slowness. When she removed her hand she realized that Juvia was beaming in unlimited joy.

"Oh lord you are so slow! There is no water in a desert. We'll have to walk for hours and hours in the sand under the sun. don't you think Juvia could be useful?"

Suddenly Natsu's eyes shone in understanding as Grey completely fell in horror. He was forced to give up, such an argument was unanswerable.

"Well… well that's okay then." He eventually hissed between clenched teeth.

Juvia released finally the joy she had held back for too long, and jumped at Grey's neck who protected himself as best as he could. Meanwhile Lucy told Mirajane about the team modification. Then all of them left to pack their things, more or less enthusiastically.

They had to take the train for the first part of the journey. Of course Natsu felt sick, and Happy was trying to cheer him up as best as he could. Indeed Wendy had refused to heal him, arguing she did this only for the emergencies…Grey was pretending he was absorbing by the landscape while Juvia, who was facing him, was staring at him. Lucy, sometimes rolling her eyes to heaven, let her thoughts wandering.

She wondered what kind of monsters she would have to fight, she imagined the craziest ones, like sand creatures, or rock beasts… fear tightened her throat at first, but little by little she realized that the monsters she was imagining weren't worse than the others she had to fight before with her team. She relaxed. Yes Natsu and Grey didn't seem resourceful, but in fact they were strong, and she was too, she had evolved and then there was Juvia, who could be really frightening if someone touched her "Grey-sama". Plus they belonged to Fairy Tail, they always managed to get out of impossible situations, using some unexpected way. And then… if Lucy hadn't wanted to take any risks, if she hadn't wanted the adventure, she would have stayed at her father's home and married the rich count she had been destined to.

She glanced at Natsu whose face was almost green now. Like often she was thinking about him, wondering if he didn't feel alone sometimes. He was funny and had a fire temperament (it was the least we could say), never contemplating the defeat… deep down when she thought about it the only times she had seen him serious… it was when he was facing his opponents, not his friends. In fact, no one really knew who was Natsu Dragneel, beside maybe Gildartz and Makarov to a certain extent.

Grey had the virtue to be a little more talkative, and they knew a bit more about him.

As for Juvia… Lucy stared at her as she seemed lost in thoughts, her eyes resolutely stuck on Grey. Long time ago Juvia had scared Lucy. Since they had fought together in the Tower of Paradise, she felt closer to her. She could considerate her as a friend. She wondered if she was still seeing her as a rival in love. She hoped not.

The young water girl seemed to realize all of a sudden that Lucy was watching her. By the way it was raining outside, like often when Juvia was around and when she was lost in thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Juvia suddenly asked, almost panicked "Juvia has something on her face?"

"No." Lucy answered, slightly embarrassed. "I was watching you involuntary."

There was a small silence while the two women stared at each other.

"Juvia…" Lucy suddenly stated. "I'm going for a walk, are you coming with me?"

The young blue haired woman stood in turn and not without giving a final glance at Grey, she left the compartment with Lucy. The said girl saw the ice mage give her a relieved look. Sometimes she thought that Grey's behaviour was a bit harsh toward Juvia. He certainly knew what was going on, how could he not notice this? Juvia gave Lucy a sad look. Even if Grey wasn't here anymore, she seemed still lost in thoughts. They walked up to the back of the train, opened the little door and came out, then Lucy stretched slowly, tired to have remained in a sitting position for so long.

"Why do you think that Grey-sama doesn't care about Juvia?" The young water mage asked suddenly. Since it was raining outside, she had the good idea to shield them from the drops with her umbrella.

"Because he's an idiot." Lucy answered with no hesitation. She liked Grey… but sometimes he could act, well, tactless. When she saw the furious look Juvia gave her, Lucy wished she could take back her words, imagining herself being drenched. But at last Juvia turned back again toward the misty landscape that was parading, and she sighed.

"Grey-sama must love you, doesn't he? After all he spends his whole time with you… and you…"

Lucy sighed in turn, so loudly that Juvia didn't complete her sentence. Sometimes Juvia could manage to smile, she was nice and generous. But mostly she was sad, and Lucy was feeling somehow that it wasn't only because of Grey… by the way, she was wondering how such a passion could have been created, like that, in the beginning. She didn't really believe in love at first sight.

"Juvia…" She said, grabbing her shoulders suddenly "I don't care about Grey at all, and Grey doesn't care about me at all either, get that? We are friends, and by the way the time spending together is shared with Natsu, Happy and everyone. Don't torture yourself with this… I wish we could be friends too, okay?"

Juvia smiled slightly, and the rain began to faint. They remained silent for a moment. Actually even Juvia wasn't very talkative deep down, and it only fed Lucy's curiosity.

"Hey Juvia…" She stated suddenly "Where are you from, I mean before you were at Phantom Lord… where were you?"

Lucy regretted the words she spoke. At the second they had escaped her lips the sky darkened again and the rain's intensity tripled.

"Juvia doesn't want to talk about it." She simply said.

"Ah…" Lucy stated leaning over the sodden guardrail. "Sorry… I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay… Juvia is a Fairy Tail member now, and Juvia is so happy that sometimes, she can stop the rain and see the blue sky…"

There was another silence, while the rain was fainting again. Then Juvia asked in turn:

"What about you, Lucy, where do you come from? Why was Master Jose chasing you?"

Lucy told her everything, without the slightest hesitation. This story that seemed so complicated a long time ago was now rather short to tell. She also told her about her father's reappearance, how he had been ruined, and how their relationships were improving slowly as he was understanding his mistakes. Then the two young girls spoke a little more. And Juvia was stunned that Lucy wasn't thinking about someone in particular, she couldn't understand why she didn't seem to care about her love life. They eventually laughed at last.

Finally they walked back in the train, soaked. Lucy nearly snorted to chase to water.

"Juvia is sorry." She said, looking down, "Where Juvia goes… it's raining."

"Believe me, we'll be happy to have some clouds when we'll be in the desert."

Natsu was purple when they reach their seats, Grey tensed slightly. Happy asked tiredly if the journey was soon over, and at this precise moment the train stopped. The train station was tiny and empty. She seemed in bad state.

"Oh no…" Natsu stammered when he saw the little vehicle that had to lead them to the village that seemed truly as far as they could imagine. The warmth was already palpable, especially for Grey. Juvia was pleased to spray him with cold water and he shouted, surprised, and she apologized hastily. Lucy would have laughed if Juvia didn't look so sad. Natsu would have mocked him if he wasn't so sick. The journey was still long, and the sun was setting when they reached the town. Happy had to carry Natsu who wasn't able to walk anymore. Juvia was totally silent but strangely the sky was calm. They had to walk a few hundreds of meters into the reddened sand, and it appeared terribly testing.

A shirtless man, his body covered in strange brown painted signs , welcomed them. He was rather old, and his skin was so tanned that he could have been mistaken with the sand. He was scrawny, however a large smile lit up his face when he saw them.

"Ah you are the Fairy Tail mages?" He asked. His smile fell when he saw Natsu's inert figure.

"Did you have a bad trip?" He asked hastily.

"It's alright don't worry, he is transport-sick, tomorrow he'll feel better." Lucy explained.

They introduced themselves then the old man leaded them inside the biggest house of the village only composed of seven or eight of them, he asked them to sit in the living room. Happy placed Natsu on one of the seats softly, he blinked as he slowly recovered.

"This mission shouldn't be very difficult for you" He began "But you will spend a few days in the desert before you reach the destination."

Grey sighed imperceptibly but the man added, completely absorbed by hope:

"You just have to walk straight when you leave the village, you can see the mountain from here, there's no way you would lose yourselves. Once you'd reach your destination, come back with what you'll find, no matter what it is."

"Doesn't the legend tell what we're supposed to find?" Grey asked.

"No… not really, it just tell it is something very beneficial."

"Good, we'll see when we'll be there." Lucy assured enthusiastically, curious.

"This house is yours for this night, tomorrow we'll give you some food supplies for your trip." The old man stood with difficulty before he wished them a good night and he left.

The little house was composed of two bedrooms and Lucy fought with Natsu because she wanted the one with the view on the desert, while Grey was avoiding Juvia's eyes as best as he could. They all went to bed quickly, exhausted after this long trip.

Before she fell asleep Lucy was suddenly assailed by what Juvia had told her. She began to smile when she imagined herself having the same behaviour than her, then she brushed this idea away, amused. Actually, with who could she act such a way? Her kidding mind wandered toward the most improbable person and of course she saw Gajeel. She suppressed a laughter not to awake Juvia who was already asleep. Then several faces flashed in her mind, acquaintances, people she didn't see anymore, people from the Guild. And suddenly this special day came back to her, this day where she'd believed that Natsu was feeling something for her. Deep down... Hadn't she been disappointed this day? She saw the wonderful rainbow tree floating under her window… but curiously she didn't manage to imagined herself with Natsu. She smiled for herself, thinking that it was certainly because it was difficult to imagine Natsu with anyone. She wasn't really sure, so she fell asleep, smiling.


	3. Mad scientist, chimaera and goddess

**Ah, my fantastic translator spirit is back ^w^! Yeah! And so are Gajeel and Levy! YEAH!  
>Please enjoy and tell me what you think *_*<strong>

**I only own the translation and the mistakes. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. This story and the OC (Sarius, Lust and Icare) belong to Pacifique.**

**x_X**

It didn't take long before Gajeel and Levy reached the destination, in the thickest silence, none of them daring or wishing talk to the other.

"This is here." Levy whispered, breathless due to the climbing they just executed. On one side of the headland, the town was shining in the light, just before the sea. On the other side, slightly below, there was a sort of quarry, or circus dug in the stone, strangely and perfectly round.

"What's this place?" Gajeel growled.

"According to the Dark Legend, this is the place where Zeref was born, the black mage, the most powerful and destructive person the world had known. His magic, awakened at his birth, created this huge hole, stealing his mother's life at the same moment. This place is an important symbol for the Dark Guilds in general."

Gajeel sat on the ground. They were slightly hidden behind some big rocks. Levy sat shyly beside him, yet keeping a respectable distance between them.

"I thought you said they were searching a discreet place, why would they come here, at such a famous place?" He said suddenly.

"Famous…" Levy repeated with a smile. "Besides me I don't think a lot of people had the curiosity to read the legend of Zeref."

Gajeel only growled back in answer. He had wished he could have provoke a conflict between them somehow. But he found absolutely nothing to reproach her, so the silence fell again. At least, she had the virtue to be infinitely more silent than Natsu and the others. By the way, she quickly took a book from her bag, along with a pen and a pile of paper, and she began to blacken them with multiple symbols, completely focused. And Gajeel regretted not to have something to do.

Unlike what the others believed, Gajeel was thinking a lot, most often against his will. Sat here, right in the sun, behind his rock, watching Levy who was scribbling nervously, he wondered why he had accepted this mission. Certainly by interest, he conclude after a moment, nearly satisfied with himself. It was surely for the same reason he made so many efforts to become integrated, pretending to be part of Fairy Tail. Why should it be so complicated? At Phantom Lord everything seemed simple. He just had to do what the master wanted him to do, no matter if he didn't speak and if he preferred to be alone. Here, things were more complicated. They had to show themselves, to fight, to argue, to speak with the others. Everything was so confuse, and yet they all seemed to enter into the spirit of the game so naturally, so easily. It was incomprehensible. A bit like the wolves which were hunting in groups. He would have never believed that all those strange rituals would be a part of his everyday life.

The sun was fading and he sighed.

"What are you scribbling?"

She didn't answer, too focused on her work to hear.

"Oi, I'm talking to you." He tried again louder. She jumped literally, and the book fell from her knees, the papers flew before her eyes. Falling back slowly, they revealed her complete dazed face.

"W-what?" She stammered.

"I'm asking what you're doing." He answered

"I…I'm practicing to write the rune." She said shyly. Regaining her composure as best as she could, she tries to gather the papers before they drifted away with the wind.

He merely sighed, not knowing what else to say. Levy quickly continued to write, faster than before. Her frenetic behaviour was pissing him off. He suspected her to be afraid of him. Doing a mission with someone who was afraid of the teammate, it was like taking the risk of dealing with the wrong enemy, especially if they had to play the double agent. Gajeel was pragmatic, he'd better speak bluntly now rather than during the real mission, when her spirit would be confused and scared.

"Levy." He began sternly. This time she quickly looked up with a start, as if she had expected it during this long silence. Her pen still had traced a black and thick line in the middle of her rune fragment. She showed him her livid face, she seemed slightly too tense to make him believe she was alright. For a brief moment he nearly gave up, because unlike her, he had never be very comfortable with words.

"If you've got a problem with me, you better tell me now."

Levy's intelligence started to work with his words, as she played with her hands, shaking her head. Why was he telling this now, after all this silence.

"No… no." she answered awkwardly as the book was rocking dangerously on her knees, "I have no problem. I… well, why…?"

"Because we're going to spy a Dark Guild… I want you to know clearly which side I am." He continued, cautiously staring in her eyes. She looked away, avoiding his gaze.

"This is clear." She answered and looked down. "I trust the master. He doesn't let whoever join Fairy Tail, and he doesn't send whoever for this kind of missions."

Gajeel looked down in turn, understanding that while she trusted Makarov, she didn't exactly trust him. If it wasn't for the master, she wouldn't have accepted to be here with him now. Strangely, this thought began to weigh heavy on him, as she went back to writing. For a brief moment, he wondered why. The the image of Levy and her team pinned to the tree came back to him like a boomerang. Ah yes… that was why. He sighed, and she seemed to notice. It was like she was watching him discreetly.

"You think they'll be here soon?" He asked, hoping to break the silence and not really caring for the answer.

"Yes, at the nightfall. 'Zeref is born when the light die'."

Looking up, he noticed the sky started to glow red, it was better. With the light gone, she couldn't keep scribbling anymore soon. Deep down, he didn't trust her, he was almost certain no one was going to come in this old quarry. Just as the thought crossed his mind, the wind brought an unknown scent, and he felt a new magical force crushing him slightly.

"Here they come." He whispered. Levy gathered quietly her things before she began to examine the quarry. He held back a sneer. Was was rather ridiculous with her tense body and her narrowed eyes to have a better view in the dark.

"Let's go." He added. Before she had time to open the mouth to protest, he grabbed her arm, ignoring her weak gasp and her white face, and dragged her behind him. She just had the time to regain her composure before their enemies entered the stony dark circus. Two men rather tall walked toward them.

The first one had weird purple hair standing on his head, making him look like a mad scientist. His black eyes seemed crazy and by the way he had a sadistic smirk Levy had already seen on Gajeel's mouth, a few times ago. He seemed on the verge of laughing, or screaming.

The second one seemed to move with difficulty, bothered by two huge bat wings which were trailing on the ground and hiding partly his little hands. His red eyes, too, seemed sad. When he came closer the sunset lighted his fangs pulling from his mouth. He was bowing under the light, as if the fact to breath or even live was terrible for him.

The declining light was stretching their shadows, digging their eyes and cheeks, giving them a supernatural look and Levy felt her stomach clench. She glanced discreetly at Gajeel who was smiling as if the situation was perfectly normal.

"Fairy Tail." The first one declared theatrically as if he was announcing the beginning of a spectacle.

"We aren't part of those pitiful flies." Gajeel answered.

Levy fought to keep the same condescending smile that he wore, trying not to remember that someday Gajeel had spoken those words and believed them.

He seemed surprised while the other was watching the whole scene as if it was the saddest show he have ever seen, stretching slightly his arms, as the agonizing sun was gleaming on his black skin.

"This is not what the marks you wear are telling." The purple haired man noticed as he keep walking proudly toward them.

"Those things are even more indelible than their stupidity." Gajeel stated with a smirk. As soon as his words left his lips, the man stopped and his ceremonious smile disappeared suddenly, his face metamorphose to the point he was almost unrecognizable.

"What are you doing here?" He said monotonously.

Levy cursed inwardly. A lie, inventing a lie to justify their presence, why hadn't she thought about it earlier. They had forgotten something so elementary! But Gajeel was still smiling, with the greatest ease, he started his story.

"My former Guild had recently been destroyed par Fairy Tail… alone I hadn't the strength to avenge my master so I've decided to act like a fly... you have no idea, they accept you with such a ease. I've waited patiently for someone to require my services as a double agent… and then I've heard about you. I've persuade Makarov to send us in order to stop you. We are simply here to propose our services to you."

The man smiled again and took back his ceremonious tone.

"Good, very good… a dragon Slayer like you…at Fairy Tail, I always thought it was something incompatible. Your magic will be useful." Then again his smile fell suddenly, revealing a blank face instead, as emotionless as a standing corpse.

"What about her, what is she doing here?"

Levy's spirit was maybe sharp, but there she hadn't the time to think. So everything muddled up in her head. When she was panicked her first reflex was to imagine her friends' faces. When Juvia's smiling one somehow flashed before her, before she could understand them and analyze their consequences, the words escaped her lips.

"Gajeel is the one I love. I go where he goes." Her voice wasn't the one she usually had, it was louder, more confident, it seemed to rang across the circus into the young night. She didn't have the courage to look at Gajeel. She just had to hope it would be alright, it was the only thing she'd found.

By the way the man in front of them raised the eyebrows, which gave his face a look rather comical, just before he built his unbearable smile again.

"But I can be useful." She went on. "I know Fairy Tail better than him, I was close to a lot of members. I can use runes writing and Solid Script too. If you want to awake an ancient magic, you may need a translation."

Talking had the virtue of keeping her away from the panic, she just mustn't think about what she just said. The man was still smiling, speaking no words.

"No need to show your CV, Sweety, it's us two or nothing."

Levy thought she was dreaming, Gajeel just uttered the word "Sweety" and worst of all it was at her it was directed. She shook her mind as best as she could, to force her fake smile not to fall. When she just recovered, Gajeel approached her and took her hand. She had to make a violent effort not to jump and run away. She remained here, still smiling.

"Good, good… in fact it doesn't matter what you are here for, as long as you can be useful. When we'll achieve the aim, you'll be reward in a way you couldn't even imagine." His look had lit up like the one of a madman in his delirium, a devastating glimmer was shining in his eyes, to the point that for a brief moment Levy was happy to feel Gajeel's hand around hers.

"I hope so." Gajeel answered still smirking.

"Icare… go to see." The man ordered suddenly as his appropriate face was once again torn. The other shook his big wings painfully and sadly, before he soared with a hushed noise in the night. Then the purple haired man took back his superior look before he stated.

"As you certainly know, we are still waiting for someone… while waiting for how about to introduce ourselves. My name is Sarius, and this is my friend Icare."

"I'm Gajeel." The Dragon Slayer answered. "But you certainly know it already since due to reputation." The laughter they both had was so natural that Levy felt her heart sank.

"My name is Levy." She said to cut short, but her voice seemed greatly less confident.

Suddenly the night was torn apart by a scream which sadness could have made the mountains cry. Levy and Gajeel bent down, ready to take over, but Sarius remained up and proud.

"Don't worry… it's Icare's signal, our last guest is coming."

The bat mage landed again beside the mas scientist, no saying a word, his face still so sad. There was another silence, where Gajeel refused to release Levy's hand before the purple haired man laughed, his face visage seeming demonic in the night. Then there were step noises, slow and confident. Sarius waved at them and they walked beside him, they all waited in line for the newcomer to appear in the dark.

She looked like a sneak, as she walked her hips were waving in a soft and sensual movement, wrapping in her deep green dress. She was wearing a jewel around her neck that disappeared between her huge breasts, nearly bare. Just before she reached them, she shook elegantly her thick hair that sent the moonbeams back on them. Her face was pale in the dark, she was a feline beauty. Her eyes were emanating a malefic aura. Levy almost felt Gajeel's body tense, she glanced at him furtively, and read a manifest mistrust on his face.

"Lust." Sarius declared ceremoniously. Her mouth finely define arched in a smile.

"Sarius…" She answered. Her voice was suave, sweet, mesmerizing. "Long time no see…"

The crazy eyed man grinned even more.

"I'm happy to see you again on this great occasion. Let me introduce you Icare, Gajeel, Metalicana's son and disciple in person and…" He seemed to do a memory effort. "Levy, his partner, Solid Script expert."

The newcomer gave them all a appreciative look.

"Gajeel." She eventually spoke. "I'm pleased to meet you… in my eyes you are the only Dragon Slayer who deserve this title."

Gajeel's smirk grew revealing his fangs.

"Glad that someone finally realizes it." He answered. This time Levy tried not to look at him.

"Good, now, everyone is here… it's time to go." Sarius declared suddenly. Once again, his weird smirk fell, giving him a ice-cold aspect, however it came back when he raised his right hand, and a series of purple lights appeared in the dark. The huge piece of machinery that drifted down slowly from the sky was as big as a building, it was round, black, threatening. Levy shivered at the idea to come inside.

"Nice toy." Gajeel commented with a satisfied smirk.

"Indeed." The one who was going to be their host agreed, "There'll be enough space for you, our surprise guests."

Lust's dress floated in an elegant movement, revealing her marble legs, while her hair were undulating in the air like a piece of a precious fabric.

"We weren't going to travel in train like the wood louses.…" Sarius continued while the huge thing was landing in front of them, as if suddenly an immense cathedral had pierce the ground.

"This is why I like the Dark Guilds and the forbidden magic." Gajeel added who looked, Levy had to admit, truly happy.

"See, Sweety, you were right to follow me. It is really cool here."

"I didn't need this superfluous luxury to follow you." She answered. She tried to remember Juvia's facial expression when she was looking at Grey and she copied it as best as she could. Lust glided near them in such a way Levy couldn't sense her moving.

"Only insects think that luxury is useless." She spat disdainfully, and Levy had to restrain the urge to fight her. Without adding anything else, she headed for their ship in a nonchalant pace, followed by Sarius who was still smiling like a TV-program presenter. Gajeel had to pull her hand to make her move. Icare flew away again, fluttering around the immense object, like a butterfly attracted by a strange light.

The large trap door closed on them in a terrifying gravestone noise and Levy had almost to hold back her tears. There wasn't really any way to turn back anymore now, or to flee. The inside looked like a Luxury hotel hall. The floor was shining so much it was reflecting their images, it was ornate with an immense rosette made in darker wood. A large rounded stair on the right was leading to the second floor, the walls were decorated with marble and ivory sculptures, on the ground deep red or green forest thick carpets were unrolled.

"Icare doesn't come with us?" Lust wondered as she came nearer Sarius, a little too close, Levy couldn't help but notice his eyes were aiming at her uplift cleavage.

"No… you should know, he prefers sleep outside, this idiot." His smile was gone but it came back instantly. This man certainly seemed to be a kind of lunatic, and it wasn't reassuring.

"Will you please follow me." He added respectfully. Together they climbed the imposing stairs to walk along the wooden sculpt guardrail and reach a corridor which ceiling was so high it looked like these Levy had to cover in her occasional nightmare. He opened a door to the left, or rather he pushed a huge side door that creaked heavily.

"Here your usual suite Lust…" He declared.

"Thanks Sarius." She said.

She walked in with a smile and Levy was happy to see her disappear. They eventually reached the end of the corridor and the purple haired man opened the great wooden door encrust with all kind of reliefs.

"And this is yours… hoping it fits your taste." He said with a strange butler look. "A servant will come for you when the diner will be ready." Gajeel entered first, followed by Levy.

"Thank you." She tried to say, but the man was already gone, so she closed the door and collapsed against the huge door side, tired by the amount of efforts she had to do to appear like she wasn't. Gajeel gave her a burning look, his smirk suddenly gone. She'd never seen him so frightening, although he had destroyed her guild and pinned her to a tree after having beating the crap out of her, earning her several days in the infirmary.


	4. An egg

**For those who read this story: sorry to be so late. Even if I'm slow or too busy I won't give up this story and that's final so don't worry! I hope you'll enjoy!**

**In this chapter we follow Natsu team. Next time there will be Gajeel and Levy. (remember? Alternative chapters)**

**I only own the translation. Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima and the fanfiction belongs to Pacifique.**

**X_x**

Chapter 4: An egg

(by Pacifique)

Although they had left early in the morning, now it was pitched-warm and the sun was biting them relentlessly. Each of them had taken a big bag, containing tents and food. Lucy was sighing every two minutes, immediately copied by Happy. Natsu was walking ahead, his head bowed, his arms slopping. Grey couldn't resist very long and removed almost all his clothing. Juvia was walking behind him, her head bowed too, blushing madly every time she was looking up, finding herself nose to nose with his bare back.

Plus the heat there was a faint wind that sounded like the breath of a hoover and because of this damn breeze the sand penetrated everywhere, in their hair, their clothes, their eyes. Their feet were sinking into this burning mass, to the point that Lucy nearly lose her balance several times.

The mountain was right before them, mocking their pain. At first they couldn't believe it took three days to reach it, but now, they thought it was too short… Indeed even after all the walk, it always seemed unreachable.

"I begin to believe that the villagers sent this request because they were too lazy to do it themselves." Lucy stated, obviously hoping that her words would make the time go faster.

Natsu growled approvingly before muttering:

"And where are the monsters? Didn't they say there'll be monsters?"

Lucy sighed and Happy did the same.

"If you dare complain one more time, I'll be the one who'd beat you." Grey answered between his teeth.

Natsu stopped walking, and retrieving suddenly his good shape he faced Grey, who also stopped. Juvia who was too busy in looking at her shoes to hide her blushing cheeks, ran into him, she waved her hands before she ran away, embarrassed… but Grey didn't even see her, he was focusing on Natsu.

"What's wrong ice-cube tray? If you're not happy make yourself useful and cool the atmosphere."

"I'm saving my magic for the serious issues."

Lucy sighed as the discussion turned sour. Juvia stuck her hands on her cheeks, still frightened by Natsu's furor. The blonde sighed once again, before she found the strength to intervene.

"Stop, stop that's enough!" She place one hand on Grey's face, the other on Natsu's. But they pushed so hard that Lucy fell head over heels in the sand. Under Juvia's panicked eyes and Happy's giggles they fought, rolling in the sand. Lucy sat cross-legged muttered, crossed her arms and pouted:

"Stupid kids."

She waited patiently it ended while Happy was flying around her. Finally they stood, covered in sand, panting.

"And then you complain that you're tired." She sighed as she stood. Juvia rushed at Grey without daring to come too close. Three or four times she asked him if he was alright.

"I'd be alright if you were able to make a damn cloud." He replied slightly aggressively as he shook his hair to chase the sand.

Juvia gazed at the blue sky. Usually she was forced to focus to clean the sky, she had spent her whole life, until she met Grey, to struggle to see a little light through the clouds but not to avail. Even now it was still difficult for her. So why, now that she wanted with all her heart it to cloud over, did the sky remain blue? She tried to gather this magical strength, that had been the cause of all her misfortunes, but not to avail. It was he cause people had left her behind, abandoned her, ridiculed her, ignored her and disgraced her. And for once this thing could help them, it refused to show. Deep down, she shook in rage. She wanted to scream but instead she smiled sadly, noticing that everyone was staring at her with hope. She looked down and time seemed infinitely long before she dared to say:

"Juvia can't do it." Her cheeks reddened.

Lucy was about to place a hand on her shoulder and tell her it was not big deal. But Grey beat her.

"What a joke…you really are useless."

"Grey!" Lucy screamed. Yes it was hot and everyone regretted to have chosen this mission in the first place. Yes everyone was on edge that's the least you can say, but still!

But it was too late, Juvia was already fighting the tears, and she collapsed on the sand. For a short second Grey looked guilty. Natsu watched them with surprise, and for once Happy was wise enough not to comment.

"Go ahead." Lucy stated coldly. Grey pulled Natsu by the arm and they walked away. Lucy placed a hand on Juvia's shoulder, who was shaking with sobs.

"Grey-sama is right. Juvia is nothing but a depressing girl."

The blonde sighed and sat behind her.

"No, it's wrong." Lucy whispered into her ear "Remember when we defeated this crazy guitar-mage together…"

"You defeated the mage, while Juvia was being controlled like a doll." The blue haired mage simply countered as she cried even more. Lucy looked up at the sky, to see if by any chance a cloud had decided to show, but there was nothing but a desperately blue immensity.

"It's not true, you helped me, I would have never been able to win without you Juvia."

"Is it true?" Juvia asked sniffling.

"Yes it is, and I'm sure that if you can't make clouds, you can find another way to cool us… and you aren't our slave. You're not Grey's slave."

Juvia's tearful eyes looked up at Lucy and she was struck right in the heart by her sadness.

"What do you think Juvia should do?"

Lucy took her time to think and choose the good answer.

"Just ignore him for a while, it will shake him. If it goes on, he'll think he's the cat's whiskers."

"You… you think so?" Juvia answered after she dried her tears with a trembling hand. She sniffed once again then added:

"Juvia doesn't know if she can do it."

Lucy put back her hand on her shoulder.

"You can do it, you can do whatever you want."

"Juvia is going to try." The water mage said and smiled at Lucy through her tears.

The two young girls started walking again, they talked a little more and Lucy gave Juvia a few advices about her behaviour. She nodded and yet she still seemed skeptical. And then suddenly Juvia had a bright idea and Lucy suddenly felt a sweet coolness running across her skin. Revived, they ran to catch up with the boys. Grey and Natsu seemed on the point of fighting, they had heard them exchange some kind words from afar.

"You ice-cube tray I'm going to…Oh?" Natsu had stopped in the middle of the sentence, with on his face an expression that made Happy and the young girls laugh in unison.

"What?…" He stammered again and looked from right to left, staring at the plain, clueless.

"Juvia can add cold water in the air." The water mage simply explained.

Immediately Natsu glanced at Grey and burst out laughing pointing his distraught face.

"Juvia… could you?" He suggested. Lucy was afraid for a brief moment, Juvia looked about to break, and she seemed to make such an effort she was shaking. Juvia glanced at her and Lucy shot her a reassuring look.

"Apparently Juvia is useless." She answered in a voice almost confident. Finally a sad smile formed her face, it almost seemed this rebellion was pleasing her deep down. They all started to walk again, Natsu turned around to stick out his tongue at Grey and for once he was the one who stayed behind, completely chocked.

"Shit." He whispered between his teeth before he started to walk in turn, trying vainly to ignore the bite of the sun and the satisfied faces of his friends who quickened their pace.

Fortunately for the ice mage who seriously began to grow tired, the night eventually fell and brought the cold. In the middle of the sand plain, there was a huge lonely rock. They decided to install the tents nearby, to protect themselves from wind and the sand. Juvia as for her had bravely kept silence during the whole day.

They were all exhausted, they ate a frugal meal, Natsu and Grey argued about some nonsense, while Juvia tried not to pay attention. But since they were all tired and annoyed by this long journey, soon enough the tents were ready and they went to bed, the girls in a tent, the boys in the other. Just before she fell asleep Lucy thought she was proud of Juvia.

They awoke early by the rising sun that burned the plain, and got ready as soon as possible, to avoid to consume the water mage's magic uselessly. Rather than apologize Grey made a big ice cube into his hands and he carried it proudly until it completely melt.

"I bet it's you who gave her this wonderful idea." Grey whispered to Lucy.

"You deserved it!" She replied simply before she quickened her pace to overtake him. However she turned around to add "Anyway where is your super ice cube?" Grey glanced sheepishly at his hands, they were soaked, and more importantly empty. Lucy was about to make another comment when suddenly a terrifying noise made them stop.

In front of them, the whole landscape began to move. The horizon vibrated as a thud came from the ground. The line curved slowly toward the sky in an amazing speed. The sand was roaring as if it was alive. The wind turned around them and before their stunned eyes whirlwinds of sand were forming in all directions while the ground kept shaking. Lucy fell on her knees, hands over ears, mouthing a scream no one heard. She closed her eyes to protect them from the sand tempest that whipped her face, as if it was Virgo who was currently punishing her.

And then suddenly there was a silence, no sound. Lucy stood, she was almost surprised to see that the others were still beside her. Juvia had fallen too, and the coolness she was maintaining dissipated. Before her raised a huge giant, with round shoulders where some streaks of sand were flying, gone with the wind. The thing was so tall she had to look up to see its inexpressive face, a mass of shapeless sand with two holes for the eyes, and another one bigger for the mouth.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu bellowed, breaking the silence.

"Natsu wait!" Lucy screamed but her voice was covered by the sandy thing's roar. Using his burning fists to rise in the airs he punched the huge and shifting stomach. It had the effect of a mosquito bite on an elephant.

However the following second, the thing screamed in pain, pressing its two hands, that rather looked like two shapeless stumps, where the blow had reached it. Then she collapsed literally on herself with an expression of surprise.

And the whole team was literally buried, soon there was only sand and sand and sand left, any notion of direction disappeared, they simply felt the red burning tide rushing them to the unknown.

At last the storm eventually calmed. When they finally felt that their body remained unmoving they finally dared to open the eyes. Lucy thought she would cry in joy, the mountain, they were at the foot of the mountain. The others were slumped nearby, their bodies covered in scratches.

"Pfff, it's not funny, that was too easy." Natsu complained as he shook himself.

"You nearly buried us, flame brain. I know that you're lacking reflexion but still." Grey answered.

"What was that?" Natsu replied menacingly, his fist in flames.

The coolness surrounded deliciously Lucy's body, and she concluded that Juvia was also alright. Happy was licking his paws. This time Natsu was truly angry, because he hadn't noticed their improvised air conditioning was working again, that was the proof.

"Oh boys!" Lucy cried "Do you realize where we are?"

They took the time to look, stopping their dispute.

"We are at the foot of the mountain." Grey stammered.

"Seems we have to climb…" A sorry Natsu concluded.

"Aye Sir!" Happy was apparently more enthusiast. He caught his partner and they both flew through the airs leaving the others behind them.

Lucy wanted to tell them to wait the others, it was maybe dangerous, but she knew by experience it would be a waste of time. She merely sighed and slowly began to climb the slope with Juvia and Grey. Natsu and Happy quickly rushed at the cool shadowed path, consenting to walk. Everyone was silent to preserve their breath.

Lucy, tripped two times in the rocks and, fell on her knees. Natsu who was too busy mocking her landed on his butt too, then it was Grey's turn to mock him and it ended into another fight. It became so repetitive that even Happy wasn't amused anymore.

It took the rest of the day to climb the mountain. Not a shadow, not a blade of grass. They reached the top when the sun was setting. The more Lucy was thinking the more he found this mountain was strange, but here, it became obvious. This pile of black rock wasn't a mountain, it was more a kind of volcano, a volcano which had nothing natural. She didn't know anymore if it was because of the burning red light of the sunset, but the stone was very dark, like ashes. They found themselves on a perfectly plate and round area, pierced by a large hole, perfectly round too. Natsu leaned above the edge, nearly losing his balance. Happy grabbed him just in time. The hole was so deep, they had to lay on their bellies to see what was resting at the bottom.

"What do you see?" Lucy asked.

"There is lava at the bottom, it looks like an eye."

"An eye?" Grey repeated sceptically.

"Yeah… in the middle of the lava, there must be something there. Let's go Happy."

"Aye Sir!"

Once again, Lucy didn't bother to protest. Grey, Juvia and Lucy sighed in harmony. They sat on the stone, feeling indeed a warm wind coming from the ground, so warm that Juvia had to refresh them even as the night fell. They waited with anxiety for a few minutes, before a cheerful scream could be heard from the depths.

"I found it! Happy let's go back!".

It took a few more minutes for them to come back and the others became impatient. Juvia even bent dangerously. Natsu nearly knocked her off as he burst out the gaping hole. He had a big smile plastered on his face.

"Mission accomplished!" He beamed.

"Aye Sir!" Happy added.

"We still have to go back to the village.." Grey replied, looking slightly put out.

But Natsu's smile never faded. He took a tiny object out of his pocket.

"An egg!" He beamed, his sharp fangs revealed. "I know about eggs." He added.

Lucy and Juvia stared at him, surprised, while Grey was smiling, looking at Happy seemed… awkwardly not like him. Happy remained silent, seeming totally out of character, in deep thoughts.

"What do you mean "I know about eggs"?" Lucy asked before she continued "Give it to me, you're going to break it." She made a gesture toward him but Natsu declined and smiled, keeping the object in his hand.

"No, no, I know what to do. Happy is an exceed Lucy. He's born in an egg, and I sat on this egg."

The two girls' eyes widened, struggling to imagine Natsu taking care of an egg. Lucy nearly exploded in laughter when she saw him sit above, waiting proudly. She shook her mind and understood that indeed, Happy was born from an egg before he became a small flying blue cat. She hadn't considered it.

"Hopefully Lisanna was here to explain you how to do it." Grey couldn't help but remark.

"Don't forget" Natsu answered "that _I_ am the most qualified person here to take care of this egg."

Lucy hesitated for a moment, and realized she had no idea of what she could do. So she decided to let the expert take the things in hand.

"Juvia." Natsu began. "We're going to take over from one another to keep it warm this night, I'll keep it near the flames and you… you could put it into some warm water, I take the first turn, okay?"

"Er…Juvia isn't sure that…"

"You'll see it's not too complicated, for you it'll be easy, plus you're a girl, so naturally you have a gift for this kind of things." Natsu answered encouragingly. Grey couldn't help but notice that Juvia had blushed. Lucy threw him a look full of hidden meaning he didn't manage to interpret properly.

"I let you install the camp, I have to warm it, it was very hot down here, Happy and I though we were going to burn before we reach the bottom."

Whereupon, Natsu let them to bypassed the hole and sat cross-legged a little away, facing the sunset which now was conquering the whole sky in front of him. The sun disk, huge and red, was slowly disappearing behind the horizon, flooding everything with his crimson light. Lucy observed him from afar, worried. She excepted Natsu to create the usual murderous flames from his hands but no, he set the fist-sized egg delicately between his crossed-legs, and he placed his hands just above, before he let a faint flame running through his skin. And he stayed here, in this position, deep in thoughts. To tell the truth Lucy had never seen Natsu show such a delicateness, and then… there was this strange expression plastered on his face, one of those she ignore he had, nearly sad. And then suddenly he smiled.

"Lucy… Juvia thinks your tent is inside out."

The blonde paid attention to her hands, noticing her friend was right.

Natsu was gazing at the sky, happy to feel this small life between his feet. He sensed a strange force, a mix of power and weakness. How he wanted Lisanna to be here, so they could take care of an egg together once again. The sadness he felt when he had lost her was fading when he realized she wouldn't be gone again, she was really alive, and he would see her in the flesh when he'll go back to Fairy Tail.


	5. The great project

**Gihi! The GaLe part is back! I hope you'll enjoy!****  
><strong>**At first I was planning to post it for the new year, but my beloved faithful companion died (my dog). So it is update today.****  
><strong>**Anyway I wish you all an happy new year, even if I'm late.******

**I only own the translation. The story, Lust, Icare and Sarius belong to Pacifique, Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima.**

**X_x**

**Chapter 5: The great project**

**(By Pacifique)**

"What's the big idea?! Are you fucking crazy or what?!" Gajeel took two steps toward her as if he was going to hit her, but he turned back abruptly, pacing up and down in front of the bed.

"I'm sorry…" Levy stammered as she cried copiously, frightened, "I couldn't make up anything else."

"What a big joke!" Gajeel grunted between his teeth, as if he was trying not to roar "You didn't have to make up anything, you just had to follow my idea, to say you were in Phantom Lord with me and we used to team up. That was fucking simple." He stopped again before Levy and she instinctively raised an arm to protect her face.

"They could have known I was never part of this guild." Levy tried through her tears in an attempt to calm his anger, but it had exactly the opposed effect.

"Are you deaf or what? The old geezer told you, no one knows your fucking name, or you fucking face, that's why you're here and not Freed."

Levy would certainly have preferred Gajeel to slap her instead of hearing those words. He sat on the bed in exasperation but instantly stood, apparently unable to calm down. Levy was prostrate on the ground against the wall, curled on herself watching his movements.

"I can't help myself, it is how it is." She answered, "I'm a good for nothing."

"Pfff how pathetic!" Gajeel answered. Again he walked very quickly toward her and for a brief moment she thought she was a dead duck, but apparently thanks to a violent effort he turned around, and slammed the bathroom door adjoining their bedroom. Once inside he had to restrain not to break his reflection in the mirror, not to destroy the whole room. Leaned on the marble washbasin, he forced himself to breath calmly, taking several big and larges inspirations. Gajeel knew a lot of things, he was clever and skilled to fight, he had the advantage of the experience over Wendy and the reflexion over Natsu. But in this situation he had to admit he was totally incompetent. He had no idea how he was supposed to act with Levy in front of the others. He knew too little about this kind of relations not to say nothing at all. Before this depressing observation he decided to take a shower.

Back in the bedroom he found Levy still leaned against the wall on the bare ground even if an immense couch crimson took a good part of the space, her head between her mains, her shoulders shaking in sobs. He hesitated on the course to follow for a moment, then finally with one hand he gripped hers, with the other he took her bag, pulled her toward the bathroom, and threw all of it inside before he closed the door on her. She yelped and her red eyes crossed his.

"Hurry." He said through the door, "And arrange your eyes. The servant will be here soon."

Gajeel had thrown Levy a little too roughly, her shoulder was painful. She was mad at him, but also desperate before his power. She was unable to stand up to him, whatever she could do. She had no choice now. Sh had to submit or their mission would fail and certainly end in the horror. So she thought about Natsu, and his strange force that pushed him never to give up, never to doubt of himself. Slowly, painfully, gripping the edge of the washbasin she stood. She observed her swollen face, her bristly hair, her trembling chin. "Pathetic." That was the right word. But weak or not, frightened or not, she merely had no choice.

She thought she saw Gajeel smile when she left the bathroom, but it was certainly an illusion. He couldn't imagine the courage she had to find.

"Better." He said as he looked her up and down from the bed end where he sat. She was wearing one of her simple little dresses she used to wear every day, she regretted not to have anything more ceremonious that could make her feel less tiny in this immense ship. She moved to sat beside him, noticing he seemed less hostile.

"What are we doing now?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Nothing." He answered as he fell on the bed with a thud "We play the game and we wait for them to lead the way." She nodded without answering. A palpable silence surrounded them.

"You think they trust us?" She asked.

"Yes… I think so… it seems I look the part. You just have to play the role of the bashful lover and everything will be alright." Levy stared at Gajeel at that moment and this same sad glimmer was shining in his eyes, and every time Levy felt his body tense. But it was gone as soon as it appeared, like that time where he had taken Laxus' attack without fighting back, like when he had said "Leave me alone" as she'd tried to follow him. It was certainly a lighting effect…

"That's a good sign." She commented and looked down.

"Not really no. it can mean two things: either those three are powerful enough and our treason would be a minor danger for them, or they think the activation of this magical source can't be prevented, and once it'll be at their disposal, they'll put everyone on their side, willingly or not."

Levy raised an eyebrow, surprised. Since when Gajeel was thinking so much?

"And here… I think it's both case… Icare seems especially strong… Lust I think she can create illusions or something like that… and the other guy… I don't know but I don't like him either."

Levy sighed, praying inwardly that they would never fight them. She tried to reassure herself by telling herself they weren't here for this. As the silence lasted, Levy stood. She suddenly realized that the bedroom had a porthole that allowed them to see outside.

"Gajeel…" She stammered suddenly.

"What now?" He growled.

"We are above the sea."

"So what? You thought that the source of a magic lost for centuries was near our town?" Gajeel stated not even bothering to turned toward her.

Levy crossed her arms, silent again. The idea to be so far from home terrified her even more. And what if they needed help? Desperate, she watched the sea beneath parading at full speed. The red light of their ship gave a weird reflect to the waves as if it turned a vast bloody area .

She was still absorbed by the waves' parade when there was a knock at the door. Gajeel reacted first and stood to open it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." An affable voice said, "The dinner is served."

Gajeel didn't bother to answer and Levy understood why. Their servant had abnormally long legs, a face too symmetric to be true, and finally, he was slightly translucent. Without a word they followed that thing through the immense hall, until they reached a door leading to an immense dining room, equipped with a fireplace, so large they all could have stand inside, where a magical red flamed fire was burning. Levy inspired just before they entered and took Gajeel's hand. He didn't flinch so she created a relaxed face, taking care to add a faint touch of the expression of Juvia's face, and an appropriate smile. When they sat they were already all there. Lust at the end of the table was dominating the scene, Sarius was sat before them and Icare, sitting cross-legged in a corner wasn't moving, his head bowed, in such a manner that, with his wings folded back on himself, he looked like a simple pile of blankets.

"I hope you are comfortable." Sarius began.

"Perfectly thank you." Levy answered as she miraculously regained a semblance of assurance. She suddenly had the feeling it was a game, like another world where she and Gajeel were really in love, and where they were really friends with this dark guild. It didn't matter because Levy wasn't Levy anymore, she had found the way to think she was someone else.

Sarius didn't really seem to pay attention at what she said. However, while Lust was watching her in disgust, he was talking to her with a great respect. She suddenly had the feeling to be part of the nobility.

"This ship had been offered to me by a friend, along with his whole personnel on board. They had been created by the magic of the words, the same as yours my dear."

Levy's eyes widened, she had heard about this magic based on the poesy that could create distortions in the real world thanks to metaphors, but she had never found a book about it so she could learn more. However she knew it was forbidden to create living and durables beings with this magic. Plus, as she had difficulties to make a few flames appear, she felt that to create a new life a huge amount of energy was necessary.

"He's dead alas! But he let me a book, written behind a code only him could understand. Levy… since you are here, maybe you could take a look at it after the dinner."

Sarius' smile fell, for a brief moment he looked terrifying but Levy did as if she hadn't noticed.

"With pleasure."

"Good… very good…" He said after he took his friendly face back. The big door opened suddenly.

"Here's the dinner." He announced so proudly you could expect some applause. It would have been worthy indeed. A tens of servants translucent came to surround the table setting around twenty silver plates, then together in a perfect choreography, they removed the lids, revealing all kind of meats, side dishes, gratins and soups.

"We were waiting…" Lust muttered reprovingly, but nobody cared.

"Help yourselves." Sarius invited. Levy realized at that moment she was hungry. Actually things were turning better than she initially thought. They just had to wait peacefully to reach their destination and before that, they were going to relax in this immense ship and she was going to translate an ancient book, containing the lost secrets of a powerful magic she might be able to learn. She wanted to smile at Gajeel, to show him she felt better but his eyes were looking down, and she thought she saw for a second this sad glimmer in them. It took her some times before she understood what was wrong.

"You know." She began on the tone of the conversation, the fact that the Dragon Slayers live on the element of their Dragon isn't a legend." Meanwhile she had dug into the food. She'd put in her voice an ounce of pride because after all it was about the one she was supposed to love. To sum it up, she was rather proud of her actress performance. Gajeel glanced at her strangely, she couldn't say if he was angry or if he was relieved that she had evoked the problem instead of him. Evidently he hadn't had the intention to do it. Lust glanced at Gajeel with interest and nearly suggestively regard and Sarius raised his eyebrows again in an excessive way.

"Really?" He said suavely, "This is both monstrous and… fascinating."

Levy gazed at Gajeel again, surprised to see that he looked almost sad. But this impression died quickly as he stood.

"Do you want the monster's fist in your head?" He answered in a strong voice, the sounds of the forks stopped and even Icare who ate the nose into a bowl without caring about the elementary rules of the etiquette, looked up revealing his bloody mouth and the piece of raw meat hanging from his hand. During this very short instant Sarius' smile micro-fell again. Levy decided that the more this situation would last, the more it may to turn to their disadvantage.

"Gajeel, my love." She said "I'm sure that our host didn't mean any harm." Imitating Juvia as best as she could she stood and wrapped her arms around him. She felt distinctly he remained stonily indifferent, all his muscles tensed under her arms. She really had the impression to hug a statue. However she managed to make him sit down.

"No indeed." Sarius continued, "If my words offended you in any way, please accept my apologies."

Gajeel only responded by a growl and looked up.

Sarius seemed to deduce that his excuses were accepted, so he casually added, digging a hand into his violet hair that jerked just after its journey.

"This might prosaically be a problem… there are some excess silver plates… but I don't think they'll be enough to satisfy you… not to mention that out trip may last for some time…" He added.

"Don't worry." Levy cut him, happy to be useful for Gajeel, switching the roles for once. "I have a solution." Focused, she joined the index and the major finger of her right hand and formed the word with her lips, never pronouncing it, to keep the surprise until the end. The following second the word "IRON" fell heavily on the table and the plats shook dangerously. Gajeel stared at her surprisingly.

"Thanks, Sweety." He whispered. That's when Levy noticed that the hollow part in one of the letter was given a stylized heart's shape… she did it totally unintentionally, but she seemed to be the only one who noticed this strange detail.

They all ate while Sarius told them a few anecdotes about the story of the ship, appearing keen to maintain the illusion of a conversation, but it wasn't easy considering the noise Gajeel made as he ate. During the whole conversation Lust never took her eyes off him, and it began to annoy Levy. And this all the more because every time Levy opened her mouth the brunette mage was watching her as if she was a cockroach in a bathroom. Soon the main dishes were taken off the table in an impressive choreography. Then almost immediately they came back with a series of desserts one more extravagant than the last. Levy managed to make some silver for Gajeel.

"You're getting better, Sweety." He appreciated. Levy had to admit, she blushed slightly. She exaggerated the pleasure due to this compliment to stay in her role.

Soon Sarius decided to reopen the discussion, by accident Levy eventually said she had read the Dark Legend very closely. Levy thought she was dreaming when Sarius announced in the most natural way:

"I've read it too…That's why we are here today, around this table. We are going to Sala archipelago, where is standing the last dark place He let as our heritage."

Levy's heart along with Gajeel's skipped a beat in unison.

"You seem surprised…" He added "Indeed it is comprehensible… you stayed in Fairy Tail for too long, fighting petty bandits. It's been a while Lust and I are building the project of a new world, made of order, beauty, and getting rid of everything unworthy of His greatness. This project is also the one Zeref wanted to build. Don't you think so, Levy?"

"In… Indeed… but I think we have to be careful… it's also said that Zeref has lost his mind, and that the enormous power of the magic he has accumulated has made him crazy." Levy's fast mind put itself together, but despite that all, she struggled to digest what she just heard, to understand that she and Gajeel were the last defenses against this world of desolation.

"We're hoping His long sleep will give His intelligence's true nature back, but if this is not the case… it will be easy for our dear Lust to manipulate him."

Sarius' smile fell then came back the following second. The black haired mage stood, smiling, and her right hand stretched toward Icare, his eyes widened in surprise and disconcerted, he began to make a ridiculous dancing step. When she dropped her hand he fell heavily on the floor, like a puppet after we cut the threads. For Levy the contrast between these compulsive movements and the sad expression on his face almost unbearable.

"You understand of course, once this resurrection accomplished, we'll need allies to keep the people under our thumb. If you serve us loyally, you might become the sovereign of some rich region…" He added very neutrally, then his smile fell and his expressionless face seemed to express what would happened if by some mischance they'd betray them. Levy hid her surprise as best as she could, she struggle to pretend it was a good idea. With great labour, she managed to believe it was only a comedy, it wasn't her but someone else who pronounced those words.

"But something is missing…" She whispered. "You need a human sacrifice, if possible a person with an almost infinite magic."

Sarius started to smile.

"There is a little village on Sala island that should be sufficient, and then, now that Gajeel is with us, the magical power isn't a problem anymore... if you hadn't been here, we should have used the ship, Icare, and certainly a good part of our own forces…"

Levy suddenly understood why they had accepted their presence so easily. During the whole evening Sarius talked about his great project of a new world, a perfect world, where everything would be at its place, in his eyes a crazy glimmer was burning, giving the impression he was a mad scientist, a malefic hero from some novel. When they finished their host advised them to go for a ride on the bridge. After all it was late, and the ancient book could wait until the morning after.

Gajeel and Levy went with pleasure, they would have liked to act finally naturally but Lust followed them, even if she kept her distance, leaning over the barrier as her dress floated revealing her thin silhouette. She seemed contemplative. Levy pulled Gajeel in the front of the ship, faking an amused air, she also leaned over the guardrail and placed voluntarily Gajeel's arms around her, trying to be discrete, indeed the attractive mage observed them from afar. Getting the message, he gently hugged her, facing the red sea, a few hundreds of meters beneath under the steams of mist.

The wind was howling enough to allow them to talk without fear. After a minute Levy was shivering to the point she was happy that Gajeel's body could protect her only a bit. But she still had this disturbing impression to be in the arms of a robot.

"They are absolutely crazy!" She whispered to him. "How can they want to awake this thing after they read the legend! And those poor villagers, he was talking about it as if it was nothing, as if…"

"There are a lot of people who despise the weak ones." Gajeel answered and Levy felt her body tense even more if it was possible. He imagined this strange glimmer in her eyes. She sighed. There was a moment of silence, and Levy felt desperate to the point she had to passer her friends' faces in her mind. She stopped on Makarov.

"But we're going to stop them." She said with certitude.

"I hope so." He whispered so close of her ear that Levy felt uncomfortable. For an instant her calm faltered, and she realized suddenly that the bad Gajeel was hugging her. She blushed brightly when she suddenly realized she felt her body against his, his long and ample heartbeats, his regular breathing. Deep down, his cold indifference, his frozen arms, slightly scared her.

"I… I'm cold…" She whispered "Let's go back inside, okay?" Gajeel let go of her suddenly and she shook violently. He turned around but she slipped on the wet metal. He caught her hand just in time.

"Be careful." He said, his lips curled mockingly, "You're so small you could be blown in the wind."

Levy was upset, but she had to admit he was right. When they left Lust glanced at them in a way that didn't help Levy's trembles. She shivered again when they entered in their bedroom. Gajeel had barely collapsed on the bed when someone knocked on the door. Levy opened, and surprise she saw three servants come with a man in a white coat, all translucent.

"Forgive us mademoiselle Levy." The tallest declared, **(T.N: Yes, "mademoiselle". This isn't a mistake)** "But during your meal we've noticed a contusion on you left shoulder. Do you wish our doctor to take care of it?" Levy gingerly moved her arms and suddenly a searing pain sawed her back. She hadn't realized it hurt so much, even if it was true that the pain had slightly throbbed during the diner. Before she or Gajeel, who'd stand to see who came, could add anything the fake doctor made her lie on the bed on her belly. He took delicately her arm, and Levy found the contact was strange, it was like skin but without warmth, lifeless. It pulled it toward itself delicately and yet Levy couldn't hold back a cry.

"Hum, hum." It stated very wisely, "Does that hurt?" Levy could only nod, another answer wouldn't have been credible. Suddenly a greenish light shone from its hands and there were two consecutive flashes.

"Your scapula is shattered and one of your nerves has moved." The doctor put Levy on her feet so gently she almost didn't realized.

"Please undress yourself." He added. Levy felt instantly anxious but Gajeel had the presence of mind to seem momentarily engrossed by the window and the sea beneath. Faster than its shadow, the doctor applied a bad smelling cream, invoked a healing magic then continued:

"It is not big deal. I just advise you not to raise your arm, and avoid any unnecessary physical effort or cold exposure."

"Thank you" Levy answered before she remembered the doctor was only a magical creation without any conscience. She get dressed quickly.

"It's over." She whispered to Gajeel. She took an instant to watch him, surprised, after all he could easily take advantage of the situation, she was grateful he didn't. His face was expressionless.

"What?!" He groaned after a moment, shaking his imposing mane as he glared at her. "I can't help it if you're so fragile that you can't stand a single flick." Levy rolled her eyes, not answering, deep down, she was nearly amused. After pretending to be comfortable with Gajeel, she almost felt like she was, she wasn't scared anymore. He certainly didn't know his own force, that's why.

Gajeel collapsed on the couch without ado and Levy seemed stunned it didn't turn into a dispute. Once in the dark, as she seemed to fall asleep, he thought about the moment where they were together on the bridge. Holding her in his arms had been something strange, he 'd been scared to break her if he hugged too strongly, he'd felt awkward, for the first time since an eternity. Deep down, he hadn't liked to feel her trembling in his arms, it hurt him somehow. He brushed those thoughts aside, before he fell asleep.

**X_x**

**What do you think? Please review ^0^**


End file.
